The Ghost of you
by erika6567
Summary: MY CHEMICAL ROMANCE FANFIC A girl runs away from battery city and meets the killjoys DISCLAIMER:I DO NOT OWN MY CHEMICAL ROMANCE
1. at the end of the world

I hate this hell hole. My mother died from a draculoid attack when I was 3. My father could care less about me. He is rarely ever home and when he is home he's drunk. He expects me to do everything for him and if i don't I'll get the shit beaten out of me. I can't take another day of this. I get up and start packing. I grab some clothes, food, water, my iPod, and my father's green ray gun. I walk out of my home and into the warm night of battery city. I've walked maybe 2 hours and I'm exhausted. I freeze. I just realized I'm maybe 30 feet from a ray gun fight. Draculoid bodies lay everywhere on the floor. I pull out my ray gun. A draculoid fires at me and i duck to the ground. I get up and aim my gun at his chest and he falls to the ground dead. What i didn't realize was there was another one behind the draculoid I just shot. He shot my arm I yelped out in pain and fell to the ground. He aims for my head but gets shot before he can pull the trigger by someone behind him. He was the last draculoid. I looked up to see his attacker. "Holy shit are you okay?" he asked. That's when i recognized him as Fun Ghoul the fabulous killjoy. I was so out of it i couldn't speak. "Hey guys get your asses over here someone has been hurt." The other 3 killjoys came. "What's your name "said Party Poison. "C-Cherri." I managed to get out. Then I blacked out.

I woke up in a hospital with Fun Ghoul in chair by my hospital bed ."F-Fun Ghoul? "I sounded like a dead frog. He looked up from a book he was reading. "Hey sleeping beauty" he said. "What happened? Why am i here? Oh god please doesn't tell my dad i don't wanna go back to that hell hole." I really didn't wanna go back there i was afraid i had no idea why i was in the hospital all I could remember was leaving the house and running away. "Whoa hold there you ran into a draculoid attack and killed one of those fuckers but his buddy behind him shot you in the arm and we took you here." I can't believe I couldn't remember anything. "As for your dad well we looked him up and he passed away I'm really sorry" Shock consumed me. I felt cold and I was shivering uncontrollably I was hearing worse and worse news. The last thing i told my father was that he was a drunken bitch. "How did he die?" i said in a small voice. "Too much Alcohol in his system I'm really sorry." he said. I started crying against my will big sobs came out. He came up and hugged me and I sobbed into his shoulder. "The last thing I said to him was that he was a drunken bitch." He hugged me some more. He called the other killjoys and said something about them being here in a few minutes. For the first time I studied him. He had black hair and brown eyes. He had on a leather jacket and a black shirt with yellow and black striped sleeves. "What happened to your mother, if you don't mind me asking? "He looked sad and curious. "She died when I was 3 years old in a draculoid attack." Right after I said that the other 3 killjoys came in. Jet-Star, Kobra kid , and Party


	2. or the last thing I see

"So how are you feeling." said Jet. "My arm hurts like hell." I said . "So tell us what happened from the beginning." Said Kobra. "Well my mother died from a draculoid attack when I was 3 and dad was rarely home and when he was he almost always was drunk so I had to fend for myself for 13 years I got so fed up I ran away and ended up here." Finally it was Ghoul who spoke up "well that took guys draculoids killed all of our families." They all nodded in agreement. "Party and I had kids so that was difficult to go through. "The doctor came in and put a cast on my arm and told me to be careful and discharged me. I rode in the car with the killjoys as I'm not okay (I promise) blasted through the radio. I smiled as soon as the song turned on. "I take it you like this song." Said Party. "Pshhhhh I can play almost every MCR song on guitar." All of the killjoys smiled. When we arrived at their house I could immediately tell I would like it here. I got attached to Ghoul the most I looked up to him like a father and he looked up to me like a daughter. I learned how to play Skylines and turnstiles with Ghoul on guitar.

When I went up to my room I changed into simple shorts and a Seether shirt. I was about to flop into bed when I found Korse sitting on the foot of my bed with a wicked smile and a cloth in his hand. Korse is the leader as you might say for BLI/ND industries and responsible for draculoids . I scream for help and try to reach my ray gun. Korse jumps up and puts the cloth to my face. I immediately start to feel sleepy and my eyelids drop. I black out. I wake up with my hands tied behind a chair and I'm in an all-white room with nothing but me and the chair inside it. I start to scream for someone to let me out and the door opens. It's not Korse who walked in but a Japanese lady with a knife. "Alright Cherri I'm gonna make this quick either you tell us where and the killjoys are or let's just say I'm gonna be cleaning up someone's blood." She looked at her knife as she said that. I said nothing. "Alright then." She said coldly. She walked up to my right arm and made her first cut on my wrist. The cuts were deep and so very painful. She seemed to be writing something. It took ten minutes but it seemed like an hour. Once she studied my wrist and looked pleased with what she did she left the room. I looked at what she wrote on my wrists time passed I could feel getting weak myself fading fast. It's been an hour and I'm suddenly very tired. "So long and good night." I murmur to myself. As days pass I get more torture and beatings. I become terrified instead of hopeful when people open that door because I know it only brings pain. I wake up one day and I hear ray guns being fired for what I think is a good hour. The door bursts open and 4 figures


	3. you are never comming home

I am in a room in a bed the room is all white but it has a different feeling then what the room in BLI/ND felt like, a more welcoming and cozy feeling. A woman with black hair and blue eyes in a gold dress comes towards me. I look down at my wrists and find that they are healed but my skin is pale white. I look at the women a little harder…she looks like… she can't be "Mom." I say bewildered. "I'm so proud of you sweetie you sacrificed your life for your friends and Battery city I've watched you your whole life growing up." I was about to break down and cry. "So I'm dead." I say. "Yes you are you died a couple hours ago but I'm here to offer you a choice. You can stay here with me or you can go back and risk your life." I thought long and hard about this leaving would mean I will never see my mom again staying would mean never seeing the killjoys again. "I love you mom but I need to go help my friends." She smiled. "I knew you would make the right choice." And with that my eyes really fluttered open

I was in a hospital room with Ghoul reading a magazine and Party listening to his iPod. "G-Ghoul." Fun Ghoul looked up and so did Party. "Cherri oh my god your awake here let me get you some water." I gratefully took the cup and drank it all. Ghoul rushed over and hugged me. "Ow-ow. Why am I here Ghoul where's Jet and Kobra. God Ghoul my wrist stings so badly." Ghoul look sad but it was Party who spoke. "Korse kidnapped you for information tortured you and wrote on your wrists with a knife, and a couple days later shot you in the stomach while we were trying to rescue you Jet and Korba are fine they are asleep because its 3:30 am. Ghoul nodded in agreement. "You can't even imagine how I felt when we found you. The state you were I scared the shit outta us. You even said please don't hurt me anymore I'm not giving you information you may as well kill me like you thought we were the bad guys. Believe me I was scared to death." I took it all in. "Ghoul, I love you." That made him cry. "I love you too, Cherri. Let's get Dr. D in here I think he's done broadcasting. "He left the room leaving me with Party. "You did good back in BLI/ND kid I can only imagine what all that torture would be like." He said. He looked down at my wrists which are now scabbing over but you could clearly see BLI/ND written on them. With that Party shook his head in disgust and walked out leaving me alone. A couple minutes later Dr. D came in with Fun Ghoul. He examined the bullet wound in my stomach. He barely touched the wound and it hurt like hell. "Fuck." I gritted through my teeth. "So from what I see that wound is gonna take 2 weeks to fully heal and I'm afraid you're going to have to stay here." Damn 2 weeks they can't keep me in here for 2 weeks. With that he left the room. I looked over at Ghoul. "I kind of figured you would be here for a while so I brought one of my guitars to keep you occupied. "He said as he handed me the guitar. "Show me what you learned kiddo." He smiled. I sang and played the first few notes to breakdown by Seether.

The sun is gone and the flowers rot  
Words are spaces between us  
And I should've been drown in the rivers I've found of token lost  
And I should've been down when you made me insecure

So break me down if it makes you feel right  
And hate me now if it keeps you alright  
You can break me down if it takes all your might  
'cause I'm so much more than meets the eye

And I'm the one you can never trust  
'cause wounds are ways to reveal us  
And yeah I could have tried and devoted my life to both of us  
But what a waste of my time when the world we have is yours

So break me down if it makes you feel right  
And hate me now if it keeps you alright  
You can break me down if it takes all your might  
'cause I'm so much more than all your lies

Hate me, break me down  
So break me down  
So break me down  
So break me down if it makes you feel right  
And hate me now if it keeps you alright  
You can break me down if it takes all your might  
'cause I'm so much more than meets the eye .

Ghoul smiled. "I taught you well kid."


	4. Never comming home

Ghoul called the killjoys over I played the song again. They all looked impressed." Shit kid you have talent." Jet said. I blushed. The next 2 weeks were spent playing guitar and check-ups from Dr. D. My stomach started feeling better and my wrists were healing. "Alright Cherri you go home now just take it easy with the wrists." Dr. D said as he left. "Fuck yeah." I shouted. I ripped the I.V. out my arm and got off the bed. I crashed to the floor the minute I tried to stand. Ghoul helped me up and I held on to him as I made my way out of the hospital. The ride home was silent except for Thank you for the venom playing on the radio. We arrived home and we all sat down on the couch. "I'm sorry for screwing everything up." I say. "No Cherri it's not your fault, you didn't know." Ghoul said. "Ghoul's right don't blame yourself Cherri." Kobra said. "It is my fault if I would of never ran away from home if I would have never showed up at that fight none of this would've happened." I am on the verge of tears now. Ghoul comes up and pulls me into a hug. "No it's not your fault if you wouldn't have run away I would've never found another daughter. " I start sobbing in his shoulder. He starts singing and stroking my hair "You're not in this alone let me break this awkward silence let me go, go on record. Be the first to say I'm sorry hear me out. Well if you take me down or would you lay me out and if the world needs something better let's give them one more reason now." He puts his arm around me and I bring my feet up on the couch and snuggle against him. He strokes my smooth black hair and I start to feel tired. We sit like that for some 30 minutes and I start to fall asleep. Just as I'm about to fall asleep I hear him say "I love you Cherri." He kisses the top of my head." I love you too" I barley mutter and I fall asleep. I wake up under the warm covers of my bed. I take a long hot shower. I get out and combed blow-dry my long, smooth black hair and pull on skinny jeans and a plain black Tee and head downstairs to the kitchen. "Moring Cherri how was your sleep." Said Kobra Kid he was apparently the only one up." Sleep was good .Hey do we have any coffee?" I said. I haven't had coffee in weeks. "Yeah look in the pantry, Party would die if he didn't have his coffee." said Kobra. I smiled as I scooped loads of coffee into my cup I love strong coffee. "Come with me." Kobra said as he took my hand. We walked up to Party's room. Party was sound asleep. Kobra flexed his knees and jumped on the bed with his arms out. "Look alive, Sunshine." Kobra laughed still on Party who looked fuming. I cracked up laughing. "I'm gonna fucking kill you Kobra." Party said as he violently pushed Kobra off the bed. "Violence is never the answer Party." I say jokingly. He just gave me a pissed off look. I cracked up some more. It took about an hour for Ghoul and Jet to wake up. "So Party who pissed you off." Ghoul said. "Kobra. Don't even get me fucking started." Dr.D came to the house later with some guy I've never seen before to check on me and give the killjoys some information. "Alright Cherri your looking good but I have someone I want you to meet. "Cherri Williams this is Sean Anderson, your half -brother." I never knew I had a half-brother.


	5. could I

I studied this kid. He looked the same age as me. He had my blue eyes but blonde hair. "You're mom had an affair with some guy a year before you were born. Later on she had you and she couldn't raise 2 children so sent Sean to live with his father who until very recently died and I ran into him venturing out on his own." Said Dr. D. Sean looked bored like he heard the story before. We all got used to Sean after a few days. "So Sean do you know how to play an instrument?" Fun Ghoul asked. "Yeah I can sing and play guitar, like my sister." He smiled as he said that. Ghoul handed him a guitar. "Show us what you got." He played walk by Foo Fighters

A million miles away  
Your signal in the distance  
To whom it may concern  
I think I lost my way  
Getting good at starting over  
Every time that I return

I'm learning to walk again  
I believe I've waited long enough  
Where do I begin?  
I'm learning to talk again  
Can't you see I've waited long enough  
Where do I begin?

Do you remember the days  
We built these paper mountains  
And sat and watched them burn  
I think I found my place  
Can't you feel it growing stronger  
Little conquerors

I'm learning to walk again  
I believe I've waited long enough  
Where do I begin?  
I'm learning to talk again  
I believe I've waited long enough  
Where do I begin?

Now  
For the very first time  
Don't you pay no mind  
Set me free again  
You keep alive a moment at a time  
But still inside a whisper to a riot  
To sacrifice but knowing to survive  
The first to cry another state of mind  
I'm on my knees, I'm praying for a sign  
Forever, whenever  
I never wanna die  
I never wanna die  
I never wanna die


	6. Author's note

I'm so sorry for not uploading this. I have been swamped with final tests and exams. Most tests I had to study all night for and I almost never got time to write. I am in the process of the next chapter and it should be up by next week. Thank you for the reviews and I will work on this story to make it better. Have a good summer.


	7. Should I

It's been a month since Sean moved here and he grew really close to us all.

"Hey Sean you wanna come Drac hunting with us?" I asked

"Ummm….Nah I think I'll stay here."

"Alright suit yourself."

"Be careful sis."

"You know I will."

Poison, Ghoul, Kobra, Jet, and I all got in the car. We head-banged to the music that was playing in the radio for a little while. Poison, the driver of the car slammed on the brakes. We were surrounded by Dracs. I mean there was like 30 Dracs and we had to shoot ALL of them and there was only 4 of us. "Get your gun ready." Ghoul whispered to me. I began shooting. We had shot maybe 15 of the Dracs when I heard someone yell "NO!DON'T TUCH HER YOU FILTHY LITTLE TRATIOR!" I suddenly felt a choke hold on my neck and I also felt the tip of a gun. I turned my head to see Sean holding a gun to my neck.

"S-Sean let go I can't breathe."

"Sorry sis I probably should've mentioned, I may be your brother but I also work for Korse."

"You little traitor."

"And Ghoul said you were smart."

"LET ME GO YOU BASTARD!"

"Alright I'll let you go."

"What's the catch?"

"The guys have to come in the car and do it quietly."

"No! Ghoul don't get in the car please. I love you"

"I love you too."

With that he got in the car. What happened next was completely unexpected. Once the guys got in the car Sean got back out. He locked the door. I noticed he still had the gun in his hands. He had tears in his eyes.

"I love you Cherry Korse is forcing me to work for him. I promise nothing bad will happen to the kiljoys Korse just won't let you see them. Have no contact with them whatsoever but they'll be fine. I'm really sorry Cherry but I have to do this. Please forgive me." With that he shot me in the stomach.

"CHERRY!" I heard Ghoul scream from the back of the car.

"Promise me they won't get hurt."

"I promise."

He got in the car and left. There was no one around. No one to call for help. I was going to die out here. My stomach hurt so much even breathing got difficult. I felt tears come from my eyes. I was never going to see the killjoys again. I failed everybody. I deserve to die. I blacked out.

I woke up in a twin sized bed with white covers. I had an IV drip coming from me. I somehow ended up in Dr.D's room. I looked around for him but he wasn't anywhere. I felt fine so I took the IV needle out and walked into the desert.

*4 years later*

I found myself living in a makeshift tent for 4 years. I found some gross food out of a can the looked like refried beans but tasted nothing like it. A thought just occurred to me that today was July 1st. I turn 20 today. I walked out of my tent to wander around. I saw a car barreling towards me. The car slammed on the breaks and I went flying in the air. I got up and groaned.

"LEARN TO DRIVE JACKASS!"

"Sorry." The driver of the car got out. He had Unnatural red hair and sunglasses but he looked familiar "Are you hurt?"

"Nah I landed on my stomach but that's another story." I winced remembering when I got shot by my own brother. The guy studied me and gasped.

"Cherry?"

"How the hell do you know my name?"

"It's me Poison."


End file.
